dawntidefandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
* There are 4 categories of skills from which a character can choose. Any character in Dawntide can train and learn any amount of skills, but the more skills you learn and master, the slower your future skill gains will come, until it bottoms out at 5% of the starting rate. This means that while a single character can learn every single skill the game, to do so would take years, and it a good idea to focus on your primary skills first before branching out. Also if you mistakenly pick a skill you end up not using, you will be able to manually unlearn it. Basic Skills Basic skills are skills that anyone can pick up and master fairly easily. Players start with all basic skills at 1.0. Brawl Mastering the use of weapons takes time, practice and dedication, but anyone can learn to throw a punch or swing a blunt object at their foe. Brawl grants you a basic understanding of how to hit your opponent in combat and avoid being hit as well. The modifier from Brawl will stack with the weapon skill of any weapon you are wielding. Brawl is the basis of all combat skills, and as such adds a bonus to both defence and offence. as all combat related skills, it's a passive skill and is considered among the most important of skills. Training the brawl skill is done by either hitting a target with a weapon of choice, or being hit by a target. the skill is trained both on offence, and on defence. Brewing Making healthy and nourishing food by using components taken from animals and plants. currently not in Beta. Cooking The craft of making healthy and nourishing food by using components taken from animals and plants. Some Foods can be prepared without the use of a fire, but most make use of a fire (any fire will suffice). After selecting a recipe from the list you craft teh desired food. List of Recipes and ingredients for cooking: Here Hide The skill of staying perfectly still and hiding oneself behind cover. currently not in Beta. Musicianship The skill of using musical instruments to compose and play music. currently not in Beta. Survival The skill of making tools out of what can be found in nature and surviving in dangerous conditions. Profession Skills Profession skills cover arts and crafts that players can learn. Each skill needs to be trained seperatly. Alchemy Creating potions and poisons using components taken from animals and plants. Using a Mortar and Pestle in your "utility" slot you can create items with Alchemy. Materials can be gotten from the world with skills like herbalism. for a list of Alchemy Recipes and Ingredients: Here Animal Training The skill of taming and directing animals and beasts. Currently not in Beta Blacksmithing The skill of creating armor, weapons and tools from metal ore. Carpentry The skill of crafting large wooden objects, such as furniture and ships. Carpentry uses Lumber mainly, which is refined using a hachet and timber you get with the Lumberjacking skill. for a list of Carpentry Recipes and Ingredients: Here Cartography The skill of creating maps and sea charts. Currently not in Beta Earthworking The skill of creating objects out of clay and stone. Currently not in Beta Enchanting The skill of crafting runic enchantments used on weapons and attire from sorcerous materials. Currently not in Beta Fletching The skill of creating bows and arrows from wood. Uses Timber mainly, which is gathered from trees using the Lumberjacking skill. for a list of Fletching Recipes and Ingredients: Here Herbalism The skill of locating and harvesting rare plants. Harvesting and gathering of Materials from plants, for a list of all plants and their products, look Here Horsemanship The skill of properly using and directing mounts. Jewelcrafting The skill of making jewelry and ornaments from gems and rare metals. Lumberjacking The skill of harvesting wood from trees. a explaination of the lumberjacking skill can be found Here Mining The skill of harvesting metal ore and gems from the earth. A full explaination of mining and it's ingredients can be found here Navigation The skill of directing sea-going vessels. Skinning The skill of using a sharp knife to recover skins, fangs and other valuable parts of dead creatures. Speechcraft The skill to charm and persuade NPCs into liking you more and doing things they otherwise might not do. Speechcraft also plays a role in effectively managing hireling NPCs. Stealth The skill of moving about unseen in the shadows. Tailoring The skill of crafting armor, clothes and decorative items from materials such as wool, linen and hides. Thievery The skill of opening locks, picking pockets, and stealing objects without being noticed. currently not in Beta. Tracking The skill of locating and following creatures at a distance. Martial Martial skills cover all forms of melee and ranged combat. Anticipation - The skill of reading your opponent and anticipating his moves, giving you an idea of what his next actions in combat will be and allowing you to come up with a counter. Axes The skill of using one and two-handed axes in melee combat. Block The skill of using shields in melee combat. Gunnery The skill of using large weapons fixed to ships. Heavy Armor The skill of wearing and moving in splintmail, halfplate and platemail armor. Light Armor The skill of wearing and moving in wool, hide, leather and studded leather armor. Long Blades The skill of using long swords and great swords in melee combat. Medium Armor The skill of wearing and moving in ringmail, chainmail and scalemail armor. Maces The skill of using maces, clubs and morningstars in melee combat. Marksmanship The skill of using bows, crossbows and primitive gunpowder weapons. Mounted Archery The skill of using ranged weapons while on horseback. Mounted Combat The skill of fighting in melee combat while on horseback. Polearms The skill of using staves, spears and halberds in melee combat. Siege Weapons The skill of using ballistas, catapults and other siege weapons Short Blades The skill of using daggers, short swords and broad swords in melee combat. Throwing The skill of using throwing weapons. Unarmed The skill of learning to use your body as a weapon, allowing you to fight unarmed and unarmored. Sorcery Sorcery skills cover the different schools of sorcery as well as massive ritual spells that require multiple players to cast. Altum Altum is the school that concerns itself with changing and empowering living and dead materials both. Altum spells will typically boost a creature's attributes or an item's property to a higher level of effect. Custodis Custodis is the spell school that covers restorative and warding magic. Custodis spells will typically be some form of magical defense or healing. Deprecor Deprecor is the school that concerns itself with unholy summons and curses. Deprecor will typically conjure undead creatures to fight for the caster or curse the caster's enemies. Fabrica Fabrica is the school that concerns itself with manipulation and trickery. Fabrica spells will typically attempt to fool or coerce a creature into doing something it would not otherwise do. Primoris Primoris is the skill of manipulating massive sorcerous energies through the use of ritual magic. Primoris spells require multiple players to cast. Sanctus Sanctus is the school that concerns itself with divine summons and blessings. Sanctus will typically conjure spiritual creatures to fight for the caster or bestow blessings upon the caster and his allies. Vox Vox is the spell school that concerns itself with the primal, destructive magic of the elements. Vox spells will typically cause direct harm using the forces of the four elements.